


Birds Suddenly Appear

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cardverse, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "As they sprinted past the central garden, Alfred suddenly stopped short at the sight of someone sitting among the roses."





	Birds Suddenly Appear

“It’s time for our lessons, Al.”

Alfred groaned and dove for his bed, hoping that he could maybe play sick and avoid having to sit through yet another boring lesson on the history of Spades. He was prodded in the side by his cousin, Matthew, and his attempts to swat him away were unsuccessful. He was pulled out of the bed, dragging his coverings with him as he tried to cling to the bed in vain.

“No, I don’t want to go.” Alfred stayed on the floor, face down, as if that would somehow protect him.

“If I have to go, then you _definitely_ have to go. Get up.” Matthew prodded Alfred with his foot instead, which finally prompted Alfred to sit up with a whine.

“Why couldn’t you be the prince instead? We basically look the same, why can’t you take my place and be the prince and I’ll be the ace instead?”

Matthew tossed appropriate clothing his way, which Alfred changed into with a grumble, and shook his head. “Because your side of the family produces the heirs to the throne, and my side of the family produces the ace. Even if you _were_ the future ace, you’d still have to go to these lessons. Hurry up, you know Yao will keep us longer if we’re late.”

Alfred made a face as he buttoned his coat. “Yao is not that much older than us, but he somehow is also like a million years old. Why can’t he go easy on us?”

“Probably because he was just appointed as the jack and wants to prove himself. Now come on.” 

They ran through the corridors, ducking and dodging the servants, and they laughed when they were scolded by one of the officials they nearly crashed into. As much as he hated the lessons, Alfred did enjoy spending the time with Matthew, and the thought that swordplay would follow the history lesson gave him something to look forward to.

As they sprinted past the central garden, Alfred suddenly stopped short at the sight of someone sitting among the roses. Time seemed to come to a standstill, making Alfred wonder if he’d somehow finally tapped into the Spadian magic. 

He watched, transfixed, as a boy about his age leaned over to smell the roses, closing his eyes as he inhaled. A couple of birds flew near him, making him open his eyes to regard them, and he smiled. Alfred wondered if he was just imagining that the birds had landed on this mystery boy.

From his vantage point, Alfred could see that the boy had golden hair, bright green eyes, and a smile that made the sunny day seem dull in comparison. He also had monstrously large eyebrows, but they suited him somehow. Amongst the roses, smiling at birds, and with the sun shining on him the way it was, he seemed to glow.

Alfred suddenly couldn’t remember how to breathe.

A tug on his sleeve made Alfred jolt slightly, but he slapped at the arm pulling on him without tearing his gaze away from the boy in the garden.

“Matt…Matt, who is that?” He gestured wildly at the boy, who had stood up to walk among the roses, humming to himself.

Matthew released his sleeve and made a contemplative noise.

“Hmm. By the looks of his eyebrows, he’s probably a Kirkland.”

“I don’t…I don’t know what that means.” He decided it didn’t matter too much, so long as he had the opportunity to meet him.

“It means he’s nobility. It also means that you’re really going to make us late, and it’ll be your fault if we have to meet that family today and we run in late.”

Matthew started to drag him away, but Alfred craned his neck to keep looking at the boy.

Just before he was pulled into another corridor where he would no longer be able to see the garden, the boy looked up right at him. Their gazes met, and the boy’s eyes widened just before Alfred was pulled out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> This one may be continued, since I think there are various things I could explore here. :')


End file.
